


Speechless

by ImaginaryEngineer (iMikatchu)



Series: Piltover One-shots [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMikatchu/pseuds/ImaginaryEngineer
Summary: Caitlyn x Vi (3rd Person)This piece follows the prompt the three times Vi's impulsiveness ruined Cait's day and the one time it didn't. I had fun writing this, and I hope you'll have fun reading it. No plots, don't judge me, just pure fluff, sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Caitlyn x Vi (3rd Person)
> 
> This piece follows the prompt the three times Vi's impulsiveness ruined Cait's day and the one time it didn't. I had fun writing this, and I hope you'll have fun reading it. No plots, don't judge me, just pure fluff, sort of.

**The first time Vi's spur of the moment attitude has gotten her into trouble was during one clear night sky at Piltover**.

Most nights she would retreat to her place after a hard day of scouts and chases, but today was different.

"Tonight I celebrate!"

The sound of the glasses echoed as each of her bar mates raised their glasses at her cheer. It was typical, with what she had; she managed to treat out a few of her closes drinking buddies out on a drinking spree.

"Happy Birthday Vi!" the chants of her mates could be heard amongst the sounds of bar music and laughter.

Far from where Vi was standing, Caitlyn was enjoying a glass of her usual Scotch Whiskey alone. She wasn't actually supposed to be here but Vi's incessant pleading was getting a little out of hand, it would be better to just say yes than to wait for Vi to create a scene in the middle of the office.

From where she was, she could get a clear view of her partner and her friends, all of them seemed to be enjoying their little party. She didn't know anyone that Vi invited and she was not in the mood to mingle and make friends with anyone tonight. She took another sip from her drink.

"Oh you know what I'mma hit your right back! You know who you're messing with right?! Do not ruin my day!"

Caitlyn brought her eyes from her glass to where Vi was standing. "Oh good Lord," she muttered as she put her glass down. The night was just getting started and Vi has already picked a fight.

The enforcer was holding a tall man against the wall. "You? Ha! You've got no chance against me little lady." He flicked his hat backward. "Oh, we got a cocky bastard right here. You're exactly my type." She flashed an arrogant grin. "You ain't got nothin' on me, punk bitch."

He suddenly thrust his fist onto Vi's torso. She coughed up spit and let go of her grip on the man. "Oh damn, you're gonna get it you damn-"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd cheered.

Without hesitation Vi landed a punch into the man's jaw which sent one of his molars flying. As soon as he recovered, she let out another directed at his face. He ducked and kicked Vi on the shin.

Caitlyn left her drink and tried to get to Vi as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, the crowd of men and ladies surrounded the area where the brawl was happening. As much as she didn't want to squeeze in between sweat drenched, alcohol induced bar frequents, she didn't want anything to happen to Vi.

Once she got through, she could see Vi on the floor holding her leg. "Son of a-"

The man she was fighting had his hand covering his mouth. He was muttering inaudible sentences. Caitlyn's eyes widened when she saw the man bring his leg back for a full kick.

As soon as he was about to kick Vi, she caught his foot and grappled him to the floor. She straddled him and she let out a flurry of punches. "Take this you asshole!" As she was about to land another punch on him, Vi felt someone tug her off the man she pinned.

Caitlyn glared into Vi's eyes. "We're leaving." She said as she tugged her partner towards the door. "But it's my-"

"I don't care. We're leaving." she was actually dragging Vi, who was limping to keep up with Cait's speed, across the bar as she said that. "Hey Cait, a little support? I can't walk right."

She stopped and put her partners arm across her shoulders. "What were you thinking about when you started the fight!?" Caitlyn managed to scream at Vi.

"Bu-but he hit me! In the gut!" She said; her breath still reeked of the glasses of alcohol she recently just consumed. Vi looked closely at Caitlyn's face. She seemed flustered. "Hey boss, you mad? Your face is like a tomato."

Caitlyn's face couldn't get any redder. She just remained quiet throughout the walk to the automobile.

**The second time her impulsiveness gave Caitlyn a bad day was when they went on an investigation trail that led them to the local Piltover Museum.**

Apparently, the culprit they were after used to work as a janitor here to be able to get access to the original underground map created by Ezreal.

This wouldn't be much of problem since this will only be a few minutes of data gathering and they would be done. Hopefully, everyone would be willing to participate.

"I don't get it though, why put up a place dedicated to things that are already dead?" Vi yawned. "They could've just made this building into something much more useful than a place to store things and admire dead people work."

"And you might suggest?"

"Hmmmm," she put her fingers to her chin. "Would've been nice if they converted this area to a scrap metal recycling center. That way I don't have to walk across Piltover to throw my worn out pieces away." Her ideas were always spot on but her reasons for doing so just seemed so selfish sometimes.

They reached a door made of oak wood whose bolts were gold encrusted. "Wow, this place sure has some nice stuff." Vi said as she opened the door

"Hello Sir Henry!" Caitlyn greeted the man sitting on the desk. He looked up, "Good morning! What brings you here Hedwig?"

"Uh, who's Hedwig?" Vi whispered as she tapped Caitlyn's shoulders. "It's a pet name he uses on me. I remind him of an owl he used to have." She answers back.

They both sit on the chairs in front of the desk. Vi kept her eyes on the marble name plate embossed with the name "Sir Henry D. George" in front of her. Caitlyn could see that Vi was trying her hardest not to touch it as Vi closed her fist and placed them in her pockets.

"Information's brought me here and I'm tailing a thief who is out get hold of the original map etched by Ezreal. Though the motive still is not clear as to why, I'm hoping to get even just identification."

"That I can provide. Give me a second Hedwig. I'll just pull out a list of our past janitors." He flicked a button and a holo screen popped up in front of them. "All of our janitorial employees are issued special passes since they are assigned to clean only the areas which they are assigned to upon their employment." After pressing a few commands on the hologram, numerous faces and names popped out simultaneously on it.

Caitlyn could count at least 200 people on the list, probably even more. "Would you mind filtering out those who have left work prior to five months ago?" He pressed a few more buttons and the list left them with at least a count of 20 possible suspects. "Of course, that's not a problem."

She swiped her finger across the holo, carefully reading each of the entries listed. Vi's eyes were fixated on the pictures the biodata were showing. "She narrowed her search to 5 particularly, those which had fit the information that she obtained earlier that day. She asked for the copies of these and uploaded it onto her telpad.

"Thank you Sir Henr-"

"Oh it's not a problem Hedwig! I'd be happy to assist you anytime." He smiled at the both of them, Vi's eyes not leaving the image still shown on the holo. "I swear I've seen him somewhere before." She muttered as she stood up from her seat.

Caitlyn put away her telpad and went straight to the door. "That was quick," Vi said. "You know what Cait, if that's how all our investigations go, I wouldn't have to play bad cop all the time." she giggled. "Oh if only everyone was as cooperative as Uncle Henry."

As they passed the Exhibit Floor, Vi started to focus on the man cleaning one of the ancient vases in the middle of the floor. She pointed her fingers at the individual and, at the top of her lungs, screamed, "YOU!"

The janitor jumped up in shock. Caitlyn couldn't understand the situation. "Vi, what the-"

"He's the one! He did it! He's the one we're after!" she answered her commander. "Vi, he isn't-"

The janitor left his post and bolted straight for the fire exit stairs. "Oh no you don't!" Vi screamed.

Before Caitlyn could get her hands on Vi, she made a mad dash for the janitor towards the stair case. She lost sight of her partner the moment she entered the door to the fire exit. "Please don't break anything," she prayed. Caitlyn saw the elevator beside the exit just open. She rushed in it and furiously tapped the 5th floor button. "C'mon let this be a lucky day." The elevator door closed.

She fidgeted in the elevator, hoping that it wouldn't stop. Her eyes were glued onto the numbers on top, lighting to each floor that it passed. 2, 3, 4...

She heard a loud crash just before the elevator reached its destination.

The elevator doors opened and she saw Vi pinning the janitor face first into the marble floor. "You're under arres-"

"That's not him!" Caitlyn screamed. Vi gave her a puzzling look. "Huh? That's him! That's the last bio data picture you upload on your gadget Cait! I memorized his face!"

Shady eyes, rugged stubble and dirty blonde hair. Caitlyn put her hand on her face, this man didn't look like that one at all. "Vi, that's not him," her blood began to boil. Vi looked at her confused. "What do you mean that's not him? That's totally him!" She screamed.

"But that's totally him!" she stated again. Then it dawned upon her, "Oh right. Those bio data were past cleaning crews." She tightened her grip on the man beneath her. "Why the hell did you run away from me!?"

"Who wouldn't run away from the Piltover Enforcer?! You're like a battering ram!" He answered. Vi continued to bicker with this man.

Caitlyn shook her head in disappointment and pressed "G" on the elevator. Hopefully Vi could find her way back to the office because there was no way she would be riding with Caitlyn on the way back.

**The third time this happened was when they both received a hefty sum of reward money upon capturing a Zaun mad scientist gone bonkers who decided to hide in Piltover.**

Upon turning in the wild scientist to the Zaunite Council, they both received at least twice the amount of their respective salaries. This really didn't affect Caitlyn in anyway; she would just place this in either a bank or an investment. To Vi, however, this was an early Snowdown blessing.

"OH MY GOD LOOK AT ALL THIS MONEY!" She screamed in ecstasy.

Caitlyn shook her head in disbelief. Vi was already browsing the latest extranet catalogues for mechanical parts and techmaturgical gears. "Look Cait, they just released a new pressure transmitter! The safety levels on these babies are off the hook! it'll be capable of withstanding pressure spikes and cavitations! Yeah baby, you're going to be mine."

"That's nice Vi." Caitlyn walked over to her partner. "Might I ask, have you already summed how much you will be spending on this little part shopping spree of yours?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure if I should get these ball valves in blue or in red. should I match my gear with my hair or my eyes." Vi mumbled not paying attention to a single word Caitlyn was saying. Noticing this, Caitlyn put a hand on Vi's shoulder.

Vi jolted up surprised. "Ah Cait! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Caitlyn let out a scowl. "You were talking to me and the next moment you completely ignore my existence?"

She let out a nervous laugh. "I was in the zone Cait. I'm really sorry. But check out the-" Vi continued to spit out random facts about hydraulics to which Cait just nodded. She push Vi's hand aside and asked her, "Are you even aware how much these things cost?"

Vi smirked. "Of course Cait! I've got everything tracked. No worries." She continued to browse. "Holy oh yeah I'm getting myself that!" She proceeded on pointing on things she would be buying, debating whether one part would be better than the others.

Caitlyn turned her back on the enforcer and made her way to her office. "Hey Caitlyn! Wait up! I need a favor."

"What is it, Vi?"

She heard a huge sigh. "Uhm, it's a huge favor though. And I really need-"

"Out with it. No dilly-dallying." She faced Vi who was facing downward looking very flustered.

"Yeah Cait, I need help paying these. Since I'm getting these on the extranet, they only accept transactions via credit and I don't have an account eligible to get me one of those."

Caitlyn raised her brow. Vi's been on the force for a long time and she was sure she already set her up a bank account. But then, Vi's financial background never really was reliable to begin with. Her crook background just gave her a big blow on her financial identification.

"Fine, you can use mine. Just pay me back the total to settle the score." Vi's squealed at the permission granted by her boss. "Yeah, alright! Thank you thank you thank you thank you so much!" Her fingers tapping and licking furiously on the computer, ordering the many things she wanted to buy.

The sheriff walked over to Vis' side and punched in her account number. "I'll be off Vi, I still have a few errands to do."

"Okay, have fun!" She squealed at Caitlyn.

The automobile ride to the nearest boutique was long as the traffic was unforgiving at rush hour. It took her at least 2 hours of travel time.

As she arrived at the boutique, the owner of the store welcomed her in. "Caitlyn! You're still stunning as ever."

"Of course with your wardrobe, I'll always look stunning." She laughed as she was lead inside the boutique.

She circled the many clothes displayed in her favorite clothes shop. She already tried some of the new designs, and after fitting almost every designer dress and matching them with the cutest of the newly delivered boots on the shelf, she managed to pick out which outfits she would be buying.

Once everything was punched in the register, Caitlyn handed out her card to the cashier. She swiped the card Caitlyn gave her and the little contraption flashed out an error screen. She reset the transaction and tried again, but to no avail, the contraption just flashed the same error message.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Mam, your card's being rejected," the cashier stuttered. "E-excuse me?"

"I-I think your cards already at max limit," she explained. Caitlyn's eyes grew in shock. That card had a pretty high limit, not only which, she didn't have any means to pay besides her card.

She took out her telpad, placed it on the counter and clicked on Vi's name. After a few seconds, the line connected.

"Yo Sheriff, what's up?" Vi said as her face popped up on holo from Caitlyn's device. "Vi, have you already purchased your parts?"

Vi nodded. "Yes mam! Thank you so much for helping me out, I had the best time ever!"

"Might I ask, how much was the total amount of your purchases?"

"Uh- About that Cait..." Vi trailed off into a series of explanations. Caitlyn's temper started to rise; she crossed her arms and her scowled at the hologram of her partner.

Caitlyn shut her telpad immediately without letting Vi finish her explanation. She signaled the cashier to hand over the card. As soon as she received it, she stormed out of the boutique without saying a word.

**The last time was during a scouting mission when Caitlyn received some information on the whereabouts of 'C'.**

"Look at it Caitlyn! It's so pink and it looks so sweet! I actually want to put that sucker in my mouth!"

Caitlyn peeked from her sniper lens, her partner again showing much enthusiasm with a strawberry-flavored cupcake displayed on a coffee shop display across the building they were at. She found herself thinking of the many scenarios that would happen, from the mild 'Vi would buy the cupcake when the mission is over' to the more extreme 'she would probably wreck the case in a few minutes'.

"Can't you take your craving for pastries at a different time? We're in the middle of a surveillance mission." She picked up her radio. "Sheriff to Radio One, any signs of the subject?"

The static from the radio came on. "Sorry Madam, no signs in the past hour."

Something was definitely wrong. Her information led her to this area that 'C' would be passing by. "This is boring boss, we haven't spotted this 'C' and it's already been an hour, maybe-"

"Quiet, I'm thinking."

Caitlyn's expression changed in tune to her thoughts and Vi watched in amusement. "Your face morphs to whatever you're thinking boss. You wouldn't be very good at poker." She snickered. Caitlyn shot a warning look at her partner to which she responded with an innocent expression. She put her hands in the air, "I was just saying, Cai-"

Suddenly Vi pounced on Caitlyn as a missile passed the both of them and exploded a few meters away. "What the-"

"Damn I missed. Fat hands got in the way! Stop ruining my shots!" Caitlyn and Vi directed their attention to the shrill voice on top of one the buildings. Caitlyn spotted a small smile forming on Vi's lips. "Finally some fun." she mumbled. Vi looked at Caitlyn, "Aim for her head once I get her on lock down."

Quickly both of them chased Jinx hopping from one building to another. "Come here and face me brat!" Vi screamed. Jinx laughed maniacally. "Try and catch me jerk!" She screamed as she turned around and fired another shot directed at Vi.

Vi charged her gauntlet and faced the missile head on. It exploded on impact.

"Vi!" Caitlyn screamed as Vi disappeared in the smoke of the blast. She stopped surveyed her surroundings, spotting Jinx in the distance. It seemed like she was also looking for Vi. "Bloody idiot." she muttered.

Swiftly she positioned herself a sniper shot at Jinx as the trouble maker was still preoccupied. As soon as her adjustments were precise, she pulled the trigger.

"Ow! Dammit!" Jinx screamed as she kneeled. She held her bleeding shoulder where Caitlyn's bullet hit. "Dumb hat lady ruining all the fun." she remarked. She looked at Caitlyn and threw her a smile, "Nice shot Granma!" were her last words as she gathered herself up and fled the scene.

That was a horrible shot; she aimed for Jinx's head. It was a miscalculation on her part and she couldn't understand why. She shouldn't have missed; it was a clear shot anyway.

Where in the world was Vi? The smoke already cleared and there was no sign of her partner. She peered over the building; God-forbid she would see a bloody mess on the pavement below. Although there was no blood or body in the area, every nerve in her body was still in panic.

Her radio came up.

"Nice shot Caitlyn!"

"Oh God Vi, where are you!?" Concern and relief evident in her tone. "The blast sort of, uh, blasted me a few blocks back. I'm sort of near where we parked. No worries, I'm fine, no harm done. I'll meet you up in the auto." Leave it to her partner to treat a life threatening situation like a simple skinned knee. "Affirmative."

She walked her way to 12th Avenue hastily. As soon as she got to the car, Vi was sitting on the hood holding up a box of cupcakes from the cafe she was looking at earlier. Caitlyn's blood started to boil.

"Hey, what's with the face Cait?" she asked. She didn't bother to radio in that she was okay when she landed from the blast but she had the time to purchase a half a dozen of those blasted cupcakes? Unbelievable! "You bought those pastries instead of informing me of your whereabouts first?"

As she was about to give Vi another lecture on focus and direction, Vi placed a finger on her lips. "Before you continue raging about my immaturity or whatever, can I speak first?"

Caitlyn shut her lips, "Go on." This better be a good reason.

"Look, what happened made me realize that life's pretty short and just because we're league champions doesn't grant us immunity from the end of it."

Caitlyns heart stopped. Is this really where she thinks this is going?

"So, I'd like to take a chance." Vi scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Uh, would you like go out with me? Like a date?" she asks.

She stood there like an idiot, her cheeks tainted pink. No words were enough to explain how she felt at the moment; captivated, angered, confused, happy, irritated and a lot more emotions ran through her being and some of these felt new. There wasn't an exact sentence she could piece together to sum up and reply to what Vi was asking of her.

All she could do was nod.

Vi smiled softly at her reply.

Again, her impulsiveness left Caitlyn without any words to say but this time, it made her day.


End file.
